


Can Never Feel The Same

by christinawithav



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel thinks about the kiss Tex gave her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can Never Feel The Same

Disclaimer: The Last Ship belongs to TNT

AN: I am majorly addicted to this show and Rachel/Tom I like Tex but the more I think about I want him and Rachel as only friends. Also I don't have a beta reader so I'm so sorry for all the errors I know I could use one.

Rachel sat down in the chair stunned and thought about the events that had transpired that had thrown her for a loop.

Tex had come and announced he was leaving the crew of the Nathan James and then kissed her on the lips. After that he had turned and walked off leaving her stunned.

He was in love with her and she hadn't seen it, but trying to come up with a vaccine for the plague that was ravaging the human race like wildfire was time consuming hard work after all.

She had assumed his visits were based on friendship, they were civilians outsiders on a ship that was filled with navy officers and she'd always been isolated even before the sailors had found out about the virus. She had valued the visits and friendship even though she hadn't always shown it.

The kiss he'd given he was soft but it hadn't made her feel anything besides shock and as she thought about it still hadn't changed her feelings for him.

She thought about David, her boyfriend, who worked as a news photographer and was in Beijing last she had heard he could still be alive.

Then she thought about Captain Tom Chandler and the kiss she had given him in the line of duty to pass a note to him when they were on the the Russian ship together, so he would know when the rescue mission would begin the kiss they had shared was more passionate then she'd ever shared with anyone including David.

It still made feelings course through her like a wildfire.

Just her luck to find the type of man she could see herself with and he was already taken.

She knew he was fighting his own battles like she was.

She thought about Tex once again he was the type of man who was guided by leaping before thinking, who could make himself the life of the party whenever he chose to, while she was reserved guided by caution try as she could she knew she could never see him as anything more than a friend.

David could be out there alive and waiting and she still cared deeply for him.

Also another piece of her heart belonged to Tom Chandler as much as she tried to fight it and even though she knew nothing could ever come to fruition her heart still waged a daily battle with her brain; their months on the Nathan James had created a bond that could never be broken.

Stay safe Tex, I'm sorry but I can never return your feelings.

Others already held her heart there wasn't any more room.

Rachel shook herself out of her thoughts, This was not the time.

She had a world to help save.

AN: Finally overcame my writer's block and wrote something. If there isn't a marathon on TNT soon or dvds I'll go insane!Also once again I'm so sorry for all the errors I'd really love to find a beta reader.


End file.
